Endless Intertwined Encounters
by Ghetto Friend
Summary: Chapter3: Wufei and Trowa help capture Usagi in the name of Galaxia, what will become of her...will she bow before Galaxia as well or Will love blosoom? or Both
1. Broken Belebubbies

~~~~~^_^ This is my first fic, I hope ya like it ^_^~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, blah, blah, blah  
  
  
  
"Okasan, please were late enough as it is." Usagi pleaded to her mother who was busily working on Chibi Chibi, making sure her hair was perfectly in place and her dress wrinkle free and straightened.  
  
"Usagi, just because you don't make your appearance to others a top priority doesn't mean your sister should have to suffer as well."  
  
"Suffer as well." Chibi Chibi mimicked.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? I always look my best when I go out."  
  
"Best, best." Chibi Chibi repeated.  
  
"Well Usagi if you really cared, you would have noticed that giant chocolate stain on your shirt."  
  
Usagi looked down and saw the truth in her mothers words. She had been in a rush and it had been a bit melted when she found it , but of course that was no excuse not to eat it.   
  
"Oh...Arigato Okasan" Usagi raced up to her room and began rumaging through her drawers for a clean shirt to wear.   
  
"Rei is going to kill me." she thought aloud. She had only been warned about a million times not to be late and she had just exceeded the beyond late mark. Galaxia was proving to be a formidible enemy, so Ami thought it would be a good idea to get together and discuss some strategies. Rei's temple had been chosen as the meeting place and she was sick of Usagi being late to every get-together held there. At her mother's insistance Usagi had to be a good 'sister' and take Chibi Chibi with her. Upon finding a clean shirt she pulled it on as quick as she could, ran down stairs, grabbed Chibi Chibi, and flew out the door giving her mother a half good-bye.  
  
****  
  
"She's late." Rei said with a scowl. "I only told her a gagillion times not to be."  
  
"What did you expect, this is Usagi were talking about." Makoto said after a sip of tea.  
  
Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were seated at a table in the comfort of Rei's temple enjoyng tea and cookies. A missing spot reserved for Usagi was the center of everyone's attention. They couldn't plan anything without her being there; she was the leader. So all they could do now was wait and chat.   
  
"What's with the sign outside?"Ami asked directing the question to Rei. "You're renting out a room?"  
  
"Yeah, who would have guessed Yuuchiro has a grandmother that he stays in touch with. She got sick so he went to stay with her for a while. I don't like grandpa to be alone when I'm not here. So it'll be convienient for someone to take up the offer."  
  
"How sweet," Minako beamed with a large smile, "Yuuchiro caring for his sick grandmother. I bet you miss him, don't you?" she elbowed Rei in the side.  
  
Slightly blushing Rei pushed Minako's arm back, "No way Mina, I need this space from him."  
  
"Sure you do." Makoto grinned obviosly agreeing with Mina.  
  
A ringing bell alerted the girls that someone had arrived.   
  
"Finally!" Rei angrilly rose and stormed to the door. She began to slide it open, "How many times did I tell you not to be...." Rei stopped short realizing it wasn't Usagi at the door. A young man about her age stood before her with a large suitcase. His hair was chestnut brown and tied in a long braid that hung down to his waist. He wore a outfit much resembling a priests.  
  
"Oh, gomen." Rei began. "I thought you were..."  
  
"No problem," he cut her off. "I'd like to rent the available room."  
  
"Please come in," Rei stepped aside and motioned her hand inwards.  
  
"I'm truly sorry. Right this way."  
  
On the way to the room they passed the table the girls were sitting at. Minako and Makoto gawked at him, while Ami politley took one glance and then returned her interest toward her tea.   
  
Rei could hear the whispering begin mostly coming form Minako,she rolled her eyes and continued to lead the young man to the available room. He placed his suitcase on the bed and then took a seat next to it. Trying to make a better impression of herself Rei started,  
  
"I'm Hino Rei, me and my grandfather run this shrine. I'm really happy that you'll be staying with us, I worry about my grandfather being alone sometimes. I didn't think someone would come so quickly but I'm glad you did. May I ask...how old you are?"  
  
She thought it sounded really dumb, but couldn't help but ask. Appearing to be the same age as herself, Rei wondered why someone so young would be out on his own and of all places to go, come to her shrine.   
  
"Why? Is age a problem or are you just interested in me?" he grinned.  
  
Rei wasn't sure how to answer she had wanted a number for a response.   
  
"Just kidding." He continued with a laugh, "My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell. I'm sixteen to answer your question."  
  
Rei forced a smile,"Well Duo, please make yourself at home. You can stay as long or short as you like."  
  
"How much is the rent?" Duo asked reaching for some money.  
  
"Actually, its free. I didn't want to put 'Free Room' on the sign, but that's what it is... so long as you help with some of the chores and make yourself at least a little useful.  
  
"Oh, I'm very useful." he winked.  
  
Uncomfortably Rei continued, "Good, why don't you unpack and rest for a while. I have some matters that I have to deal with, but after my friends leave I'll give you the grand tour of the place."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
Rei walked out of the room and saw Minako trying to sneak back to the other girls.   
  
"I see you Mina, you little ease dropper."  
  
"No, you don't" she said quickening her pace. "All the temple herbs have gone to your head."  
  
The bell sounded again as Rei was about to return to the table. She slid the door open fully this time without yelling and saw Usagi bent forward with her hands together begging for forgiveness.   
  
"Gomen, gomen, gomen Rei-chan."  
  
Chibi Chibi was bent in the same position and was repeating after Usagi. Rei picked her up,  
"Of couse I forgive you Chibi Chibi I know it was baka Usagi's fault." She slid the door closed in Usagi's face and carried Chibi Chibi to a televison near the others. Usagi let herself in and walked to the table the girls were at. They were used to her lateness but Rei was always so mean about it.   
  
Rei handed Chibi Chibi a lollipop and turned to Usagi, "What does she like to watch, baka odango?"   
  
Usagi ignored her rudeness, "She really likes that BeleBubbies show."  
  
"Ok, Belebubbies it is." Rei turned to the correct channel and left Chibi Chibi to join the others.   
  
"That show is just plain scary." Minako said moving over for Rei. "I caught Artemis watching it one time. What kind of fruit cakes would come up with something like that?"  
  
"Probably someone like Usagi." Rei said plainly.  
  
"Rei-chan, I said I was sorry. It wasn't my fault this time, really."  
  
"Sure it..." Rei began and was interupted by Duo's entance. All the girls looked up supised but Usagi was just plain confused.  
  
"Sorry to intrude but I smelt your cookies and tea, and well...I'd realy like to have some if it would be ok with all of you."  
  
"Who's that?" Usagi questioned to Ami trying not to say it loud enough for him to hear, but he did.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell" he answered. "I run and hide but I never tell a lie."  
  
"Have a seat, next to the odango baka," Rei offered.  
  
"Arigato." Duo seated himself next to Usagi and Rei passed him a cup for some tea.  
  
"Duo will be renting the available room from us." Rei explained to Usagi.  
  
"What available room?" Usagi asked confused as ever.  
  
Rei explained once again about Yuuchiro, while Usagi woofed down about twenty cookies. She then introduced each girl to Duo since he had already introduced himself.   
  
"Why are you renting the room?" Usagi asked with no hesitaion. "Don't you have a family or a home of your own and why are you dressed like that?."  
  
Duo liked her outwardness so decided to answer honestly.   
  
"Actually, my parents died when I was really young. When I was seven a church took me in and thats why I'm wearing this; so I'll always remeber my good days there."  
  
"Would that church by any chance be the Maxwell Church?" Ami asked recalling his last name.  
  
"The one and only" Duo responded.  
  
"Oh my." Ami stated, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's Ok, I've learned to leave the past in the past."  
  
All the other girls wore looks of confusion on their faces, none had any idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Being that were not all genious's like Ami-chan, could you fill us in?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well it was war times back then, I'm sure you all remember." Duo said setting his tea down.  
  
All nodded.  
  
"Well our church was targeted and destroyed. Everyone there was killed but I escaped. It became known as the Maxwell Massacre. Over 200 innocent lives were taken."  
  
"Gomen." Usagi said and offered Duo one of her cookies.  
  
Duo laughed and looked at her, "You remind me of me, in some ways. And you hair is longer then mine too, that's quite an accomplisment." Duo looked up after hearing a 'Chibi Chibi' come from the room directly next to them. He looked in and saw Chibi Chibi happily watching TV and sucking away at a lollipop. "Oh, BeleBubbies, thats my favorite show."  
  
He received five stares as if he were a disgusting piece of garbage.  
  
"I'm joking, I''m joking." he assured them. "You guys realy need to lighten up."  
  
Usagi polished off her cup of tea, "So why are you renting the room she asked again?"   
  
"It's kind of embarassing, but if you promise to keep it a secret I'll tell all of you."  
  
"We promise." Minako answered for them all.  
  
"Alright. We'll I did have a place to live at. I was living with a girl named Hilde. We lived together for a long time and I was even starting to like her, but then...  
  
"Then what?" Minako and Usagi asked in unison.  
  
"Then...I found out that she was really a guy."   
  
All the girls began to laugh except for Ami who didn't realy know how to respond to that statement.  
  
"She, I mean he had me totally fooled for while but when I look back now I can totally see it."  
  
"You've got to be careful." said Minako. "It can happen to anyone, I saw something like that on Jerry Springer once. People are getting 'changed' everyday and then they lure in the same sex. Its freaky."   
  
"Minako-chan" all the girls said questioningly.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
The uncomfortable mood was broken when Chibi Chibi came tugging on Usagi's shirt which was on backwards from her lateness. The other girls had chosen to block this out for it wasn't the first time it had happened.  
  
"Your sister?", Duo questioned.  
  
"Uh...yeah, What is it Chibi Chibi?"  
  
With a great look of sadness Chibi Chibi pointed to the television. It had gone all fuzzy. Everyone being done with the cookies and tea went to investigate.   
  
"Forget to pay your bill?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Or does your illegal box need to be charged?" Minako asked grinning.  
  
"Shut-up Mina."  
  
Duo walked over and banged the side of the TV an few times. Nothing happened then all of a sudden a picutre came into view. It was a very young little girl with orange hear wearing a military type uniform. She began talking,  
  
"We at Colony L3-X1899 hereby wish to declare our independance from the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and at the same time, declare war against the nation. My name is Mariemaia Khushrenada. I am the daughter of Treize Khushrenada. I am carryiny out my fathers will. It is in the human conscioness to fight. I have learned of a powerful crystal known as the ginzuishou. As your future ruler I wish to have it in my possesion. Its owner has 24 hours to surrender it and themsleves or the Colonies will be blown away one by one."  
  
The transmission ended and BeleBubbies came back on.   
  
Duo tightened his hand into a fist, "All the peace we worked so hard for has just been shattered like glass."  
  
"I thought the days of war had come to an end." Ami almost whispered.  
  
"We were going to peacefully co-exist with the colonies." Makoto said.  
  
"This sucks, first Galaxia, now Mari- Mari- whatever." Minako covered her mouth almost forgetting Duo was there, he wouldn't know who Galaxia was and they would hope to keep it that way.   
  
Rei put a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder,   
"Don't worry Usagi-chan we'll think of something. Were not going to just toss you to the enemy without a fight."  
  
Duo looked a bit confused between Minako and Rei's comment. Ami walked over to him and looked him deep in the eyes. "I know who you are, your one of the Gundam pilots."  
  
"What would make you thnk that?"  
  
"Ami's a genius, she knows everything." Minako said lowering her hand.   
  
"I took a lot of time in studying about the Gundams as well as their pilots back when the wars were going on. I found it fascinating. I'm kind of honored to meet one of the brave people who helped to save us all."  
  
"Ami-chan, you help save people's lives all the time too." Rei commented.   
  
"I know, but its not the same." she returned her focus to Duo, "You shared a secret with us, not the greatest one, but one none the less. We're going to have to share are most ultimate secret with you beacuse we are going to need your help as well as the other Gundam pilots."  
  
She turned to the girls, "We have to show him, I don't think this is a battle we're going to be able to win without the help of the Gundams and their pilots."  
  
Each girl nooded and pulled out her henshin wand.  
  
~~~~~^_^ I hope you liked the first chapter ^_^~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Star Seeds & Confrontations

~~~~~^_^ This is my first fic, I hope ya like it ^_^~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Rows and rows of young men stood lined up at attention. All wore military uniforms some red, and some khaki but all displayed the leter 'M' on their left sleeves. At the head of them all a woman wearing a gold fuku was giving a speech.  
  
"Shou-kun, the time has come to stand up for Mariemaia-sama. We deeply thank you for all your efforts to tolerate the untolerable and bear the unbearable over this past year. As of today you are started on the road to glory. The awakening of a new humanity will be triggered by the soldiers of Mariemaia."  
  
Among all the young men stood one with brown hair that covered half of his face, revealing only one emerald green eye. He listened uneasily.  
  
The woman continued, "And we shall be a symbol of hope for all the people. But before we start," she raised her hands up displaying two golden bracelets across each of her wrists. "I'll be taking your star seeds." Out of each bracelet shot after shot of energy flowed out hitting each soldier casusing his star seed to emerge.   
  
With great ease and skill the emarald eyed youth performed a triple spin in the air, dodging all the energy. He landed infront of the golden woman and drew for his gun. He was stopped short by another soldier with black eyes and raven hair that was pulled back in a short tight pony-tail. He held a kitana which he placed dangerously close to Trowa's neck. He wore a gold braclet on his wrist much resembling that of the golden womans "Hold it right there." he said as if he'd never met Trowa.  
  
"Wufei" Trowa uttered somewhat anguished that a fellow gundam pilot could do this.   
  
"Matte!" a voice came from the area of all the collapsed soldiers and floating star seeds. Trowa took this distraction as an oppurtunity to skillfully flip backwards away from Wufei and the kitana's blade. Once on safe ground he looked to see where the voice had come from. A soldier with short blonde hair was in a red uniform and holding some sort of wand in front of himself which seemed to have protected them. They lowered it and looked to the golden woman.  
  
"Galaxia, you've taken star seeds for the last time. I'm going to put an end to you righ here and now." they held up the wand and shouted, "Uranus Planet Power Make-Up!"  
  
Right before Trowa, Galaxia and Wufei's eyes, the soldier henshined into a Sailor Senshi. "Here I am, Sailor Uranus, heralded by the wind, ready to kill you." Uranus withdrew her talisman sword and approached Galaxia like a grace of wind. But instead of the blade being met with Galaxia, Wufei intervened with his kitana. They began dueling. The room filled with the echo of blade to blade combat.   
Trowa once again decided to seize this opportunity. He pointed his gun directly towards Galaxia with the most true aim and fired. Galaxia didn't even flinch as somesort of forcefield protected her from the other wise deadly bullet. Trowa couldn't believe what he had just seen. He looked to Wufei and Sailor Uranus, they continued battling neither one seeming to be able to get a good enough advantage over the other. Never would he even think of firing at Wufei, he wasn't exactly the greatest guy, but he was a fellow gundam pilot. Perhaps he had just made a bad choice. And what the heck? Here right befor his eyes a Sailor Senshi was fighting. Sure Trowa had heard of them, but they were mere myths. Weren't they? Obviously not, seeing is believing and he was sure getting his eyeful. And exactly who was Galaxia? Uranus seemed to have already had an encounter with her.   
  
While Trowa was pushing these thoughts through his mind, Galaxia raised her hands in the air again and two shots of energy came rushing out of her bracelets. Not able to react quick enough Trowa felt his chest impacted with the strongest force he had ever felt in his entire life, even as a gundam pilot. He felt all the energy drain from his body as his star seed emerged. He collapsed to his knees, Galaxia jumped down from her position and over to the cowering and vulnerable Trowa.   
  
"You have two choices, I take your star seed and you live, or I take your star seed and you die. Your friend over there," she motioned to the still battling Wufei, "chose to live. Make your decision now, or I'll make it for you."  
  
Trowa weighed all his options in a split second, he understood that the bracelets were what was the key to the power. He extended his arms in submission.  
  
Galaxia collected his star seed and golden bracelets appeared on his wrists, "Now your mine."  
  
Trowa felt the new energy surge through his body, never had he felt so powerful and invncible. He bowed to Galaxia and went to assist Wufei. He ran up behind Uranus sweeping her feet out from under her, Wufei kicked her sword out of grabbing distance.   
  
"Kisama-tachi!" Uranus yelled out.   
  
Before she had time to regain a stance on her feet, four blasts hit her causing her star seed to emerge. Uranaus almost instictively extended her wrists which were in return given golden bracelets. Uranus rose and knelt before Galaxia, Wufei and Trowa stood on eithe side of her and both also knelt, showing their loyalty.  
  
"Yes," Galaxia evily laughed, "this is only the begining!"  
  
Off in the shadows, Mariemaia watched on awed by the events that had taken place.  
  
****  
  
Rei's temple was now filled with more people then it was used to holding, in addition to Usagi,Chibi Chibi, the inner senshi, and Duo, two new young men were there. One with brown hair and prussian blue eyes, and the other with blond hair and blue-green eyes. Both had seen Maremaia's ultimadum, and came as soon as they could after Duo contacted with some suprising news.   
  
Both were as suprised as Duo had been, when Minako happily transformed for them to show that she and the others were Sailor Senshi. They were also informed that Usagi was the holder of the ginzuishou. If they didn't come up with a plan very quickly colonies were going to start to disappear.   
  
Heero distanced himself from everyone else but Quatre sat among all the girls and enjoyed the tea they offered him. "It's so nice to meet all of you, but its sad that it has to be under such conditions."  
Usagi smiled but directed her attention to the prussian eyes in the room, they seemed so empty and unemotional. She felt like going to talk to him, but a certain other blonde beat her to it.   
  
"Hi, there I'm Aino Minako or Sailor V" she struck a pose still wearing her senshi fuku even though it wasn't necessary anymore. "Heero Yuy is is? Your name suits you well, you look like a loner. But how about sitting next to me while we come up with a plan."  
  
Heero walked staight past her as if she wasn't even there and took a seat next to Usagi who was holding a now sleeping Chibi Chibi.  
  
He looked to her and Usagi felt almost uncomforatble in returning the glare, "Who is Galaxia? What is the ginzuishou? And why is she willing to destroy the colonies for it?"  
  
Usagi not being the brightest person around couldn't process three questions coming at her at once.   
"Um...Galaxia is our...uh...enemy, yeah our enemy!" she laughed and grinned.  
The other Senshi, lowered their heads and shook them. They were used to Usagi being a little slow, but this was her first impression on Gundam pilots, and cute ones at that.   
  
"Nani o minna?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi," Duo comforted, "Heero just likes to get straight to the point."  
  
The temple bell rang and Rei answered the door escorting three more visitors to the the others. Hotaru, Setsuana, and Michiru introduced themselves and took seats. Duo and Quatre formaly intoduced themselves while Heero gave a plain, "I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
"We hate to bring only bad news, " Setsuan began, " but Haruka went to investigate Mariemaia's army and we haven't had any contact from her yet."  
  
"She was supposed to report any information she had found at all, but there's been nothing." Hotaru added.   
  
"Somethings wrong, I can feel it." Michiru said sounding the saddest of them all, "I didn't want her to go alone, but..." Michiru didn't finish but instead accepted a cup of tea.   
  
Duo looked to Hotaru, "Your kind of small, are you supposed to be a Senshi too?"  
  
"Of course, I am, I'm the soldier of death and rebirth."  
  
"Cool, I'm Shinigami, we might make a pretty good team."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Aren't there some of you missing? I studied about the Gundams and their pilots with Setsuna not too long ago.  
  
Quatre set his tea down, "Yeah, Trowa left the circus he travels with not too long ago and no one is sure where he went. As for Wufei, no one ever knows where he is."  
  
Michiru stood, "I'm sorry but I need some air."  
  
"You just got here." Duo stated.  
  
Michiru ignored him and turned and left to walk the temple grounds.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Duo asked.  
  
Minako took the liberty of placing herself next to Duo. "Lets just say Michiru considers Haruka as more then a friend if you catch my drift."  
  
"Ah, I see there's a little yuri action going on betwee them."  
  
Before anyone could comment, Michiru's scream echoed through the temple walls. Everyone ran outside to see Michiru on the ground with her star seed floating above her. Next to her body stood Wufei, Trowa, and Sailor Uranus all with the evilest haze in their eyes. Michiru received bracelets and rose, she transformed into Sailor Neptune and then joined Haruka's side. Wufei stepped forward, kitana in hand.  
  
"We've come for you and your ginzuishou, Sailor Moon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Usagi Captured

~~~~~^_^ This is my first fic, I hope ya like it ^_^~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Heero stepped forward, "What's going on Wufei?"   
  
"Shut up!" Wufei yelled angrily shaking his kitana, "I've come for justice, and it doesn't concern you. Step aside and mind your own damn business, baka!"  
  
Little Hotaru stepped forward, "Haruka, Michiru!" she called to them with question in her voice. She greatly respected and looked up to them both. Setsuna quickly pulled her back.  
  
"There not the same Hotaru, they no longer posess their star seeds, none of them do."  
  
Duo, Heero, and Quatre had been informed earlier about star seeds. They looked to their once friends knowing that they were now formidible enemies loyal to Galaxia. Not having any other choice all the girls reached for their tansformation wands except for Minako who was already henshined. Before any could yell make-up, a large 'World Shaking' and 'Deep Submerge' combination enveloped them all in a blast of energy that sent them crashing to the ground. Minako withstood the attack a little better then the others and slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shocks!" she did the attack as powerful as she could manage in her condition. Uranus and Neptune jumped out of its way and Wufei and Trowa were protected by some sort of force field.  
  
"Sonna!" she shouted. Uranus then appeared directly in front of her,   
  
"Were you trying to hurt us?" with that she punched her in the stomach at full force knocking the breath out of her. Venus fell to her knee's. While this happened Wufei and Trowa grabbed the weakened Usagi. The four evil foes regrouped and disappeared taking Usagi with them.   
  
Hotaru was the first of the group to fully recover. She had used her healing power on herself and then went one by one to each of the girls and the guys fixing the damage caused by her once loving guardians. When she reached Duo he was impressed,  
"You're pretty cool for being a small senshi. Shinigami doesn't get any healing powers. They would have come in real handy in some of my past experiances."   
  
Hotaru smiled again, she loved being acepted by people and not despised for her odd trait. Everyone headed back into the temple. They had just lost the leader of the Senshi and the ginzuishou, plus located the missing pilots as well as Haruka, and lost Michiru on top of it all as well. Some major planning and strategizing had to be done.   
  
****  
  
Usagi hated being hit with attacks from enemies. She hated it even more then taking a test at school. It always hurt like hell and made her tired on top of her usual laziness. The combined atack from Uranus and Neptune while she wasn't even henshined totaly wiped her out. She found herslef waking up in a bed, a comfortable one at that, only remebering the feeling of hitting the ground. She would have stayed in the soft fluffy bed a little longer, but...but nothing, Usagi rolled over and went back to sleep.   
  
Mariemaia sat in a chair about ten feet away from the bed. She had been there about half an hour waiting for Usagi wake up and she was growing impatient. Usagi's snoring alone was enough to drive her crazy, plus she kept mumbling something that sounded like Mamo-chan, over and over again. Finaly sick of waiting, Mariemaia made her way over to the bed and shook Usagi gently trying to wake her up. A snore was the only response she received. Before she could try again, a servant brought in a try of freshly baked cookies and a glass of milk. She set them on the table near Mariemaia's chair and left quickly. The small of hot fresh double chocolate cookies filled the air. Before Mariemaia could shake Usagi again, her nose rose into the air and began to sniff. Usagi's eyes opened immediatley, and she hopped out of the bed and began looking around. She spotted Mariemaia,  
  
"I smell chocolate cookies, where are they?" she asked not even caring that she had no idea where she was or even noticing this was the child after her ginzuishou.  
  
"Those are my cookies!" Mariemaia said firmly.   
  
"Oh." Usagi said grinning, "Well maybe we can share them, how about that?"  
  
"Are you serious? Don't you now who I am?"  
  
Usagi looked at her intently, her memory wasn't the greatest one around. "Um...are you a friend of Chibi Chibi's?" she said smiling to cover up her unknowingness. She was in cookie mode and that was the only thing she truly had on her mind at this moment.   
  
"I am Mariemaia Khushrenada, the daughter of Treize Khushrenada."  
  
"Oh..." The name still didn't ring any bells with Usagi, "My name is Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you, now that were friends lets have some of those cookies."  
  
Mariemaia was dumbfounded, she had heard that Sailor Moon was a little slow at times but this was rediculous. Whatever had been done to get her here must have knocked even more sense out of her. As Usagi headed for her cookies Mariemaia thought of something that would catch her attention.   
  
"Sailor Moon, my mother has told me your star seed will be one of her favorites in her collection."  
  
Usagi paused in shock mid-bite from a cookie. She turned to the little girl, "What did you say?"  
  
Mariemaia approached her and snatched the cookie out of Usagi's hand. She then got comfortable in her chair.   
  
"Why don't you just hand over the ginzuishou now, my mother won't be so kind in asking for it."  
  
"Your..mother..." Usagi asked horrified. Was it possible that this childs mother could be...Galaxia.  
  
"Yes, it has already been proven through DNA testing. Together we will rule, Earth and colonies and then the universe. We will truly be victorious. That is what my father would have wanted."  
  
Usagi reached for her ginzuishou. In the past she had been able to cleanse the evil out of others. It was very obvious that Mariemaia had been influnced by Galaxia and others to think these things. Maybe she could heal her. She was an innocent victim. As Usagi felt for it she realized the most awful thing she cold have ever realized. She didn't have the ginzuishou. Mariemaia sensened she was trying to do something and raised her voice. Immediately, Trowa and Wufei entered who had been guarding the door outside.   
  
"Is something wrong, Mariemaia-sama?" Trowa questioned.   
  
"Search her," Mariemaia ordered. "I want the ginzuishou now."  
  
Wufei approached Usagi with his kitana extended. "Don't try anything stupid onna, raise your arms up."  
  
Usagi did as she was told and Trowa patted her down. He made sure to feel every curve of her body. The only thing he found on her was her hensin brooch, but no ginzuishou. Trowa grinned seeming to have enjoyed that and handed Mariemaia the brooch. Usagi now felt slightly violated.   
  
"What is this?" she asked Usagi.  
  
"It's a pain in my ass" came avoice from the door. Everyone turned to see Galaxia standing there. Wufei and Trowa knelt down and bowed their heads. "That brooch is what has kept me from succeeding so far. She uses it to tranform into Sailor Moon. Where's the ginzuishou?"  
  
Wufei and Trowa both stood, Trowa steped forward, "She doesn't have it Galaxia-sama."  
  
Galaxia approached Usagi, "Where is the ginzuishou?"  
  
"I would never give it to you." Usagi said defiantly.  
  
Galaxia raised her hand and slapped Usagi as hard as she could. A few sparkles fell from Usagi's eyes.   
  
"I'll ask you one more time, Where is the Ginzuishou?"  
  
"I don't know." Usagi honestly answered holding her rosy cheek.  
  
"Fine, " Galaxia answered, "You want to play dumb, we'll do this my way. Your star seed will be placed next to the guardian of the Earth's."  
  
Usagi gasped, "Mamo-chan!" it was the last thing to escaped her mouth before charges of energy hit her at full force. She fell to the ground and her star seed emerged. It shone bright and beautifly filling the room with warmness. Galaxia collected it and snapped her fingers. Two golden bracelets appeared on her wrists.   
  
Usagi felt as she had never felt before, through her body flowed the new power and life given by Galaxia. Usagi knelt before her.  
  
"Give me the Ginzuishou" Galaxia ordered.  
  
"I don't have it." Usagi responded.  
  
Now Galaxia was angry, Usagi was completely loyal to her yet she still acted as if she didn't have it.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't know, Galaxia-sama. I had it at the temple but now, I don't."  
  
Galaxia clenched her fist in anger, we will leave for Earth in one hour. She left the room full of anger, and Mariemaia followed close behind. Trowa and Wufei were left alone with Usagi.  
  
Usagi evil or not loved cookies, especially chocolate ones. She first put her brooch back on which Mariemaia had left next to the cookies and then dug in. She shoved cookie after cookie into her mouth smearing chocolate all over her face. When she stopped for a gulp of milk she noticed the expressions on Wufei and Trowa's faces.   
  
"Oh, did you guys want some?"  
  
Usagi walked over to Wufei, "You look so serious," she looked down, "nice sword." after that comment Usagi wrapped her arms around Wufeis neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him as she had never kissed anyone before, it was a warm and passionate kiss. Wufei halfly returned the affection. She had never felt like this not even with Mamoru... Mamoru, the thought of him made her break the moment.   
Mamoru..Mamoru was...dead. Oh well, good riddem's. What had she ever seen in him. Now before her stood two hansome men worthy of her love. Craving more, Usagi proceeded to Trowa, where she picked up where she had left off with Wufei. They had an hour untill they left for Earth, Usagi was sure she could keep herself busy untill then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
